Confessions
by CsillaDream
Summary: "Why can't I be anything more than a friend…?" - Sequel to Somehow


**Csilla: Well this is what happens when Kris (mosherocks4) wants a Natsu and Gray kiss &I have too many w.i.p. fanfics to finish~ ;)**

It been roughly a year since Gray confessed to Natsu; the ice king was beginning to believe that he may never make the rosy-haired teen fall for him. Autumn had passed; leaving the formerly leaf-covered ground to be covered in thick snow. The raven loved the winter more-so than any other season; it was the only season when he could tease Natsu, who wasn't a big fan of the cold weather. Juvia had arrived back in Magnolia only a week ago and was already helping the raven scheming in getting Natsu to fall in love with him. Jellal and Erza finally got tired of the 'cat-and-mouse' games and started dating once the new school year began; Loke and Lucy have been together since the dance. Said raven sat on the porch swing outside Natsu's house mulling over his previous plans to make the rose-haired teen fall in love.

Gray sighed, wondering once more if he had made the right choice back then at the dance when he confessed. Their high school years were finally over; the raven had hoped that by then Natsu would return his feelings even slightly but to no avail. Gray was still, if not more, in love with the rosy-haired teen; "Why does it feel like I'm fighting a losing battle?" He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

_Why can't I be anything more than a friend…?_ The thought echoed in his head loudly as the front door opened to show a slightly perplexed Natsu. Gray hadn't heard the noise of the door shutting so nearly jumped when he heard Natsu sigh: "Sorry, it took longer than I expected… so are we going or not?"

Natsu had explained to the raven he didn't feel right about keeping his dad in the dark when he was planning on majoring in something other than political science. Gray reluctantly agreed to wait outside since later the duo planned on seeing a movie to award each other for surviving until winter.

"Did you decide what we were seeing, Gray?" Natsu asked, turning his attention to his companion as the raven drove.

"I thought you had an idea…" The raven groaned, finally understanding why a headache had been brewing within him since they left Natsu's house.

"Nope~" The pink-haired teen chuckled, playfully.

Gray couldn't help but smile at the familiar atmosphere that fell upon them; things had finally gotten back to where Natsu could purposely plan things without really planning anything just to piss the raven off. Being the cocky guy Gray was, the raven pulled over to the side of the road sighing with a smug smirk: "Guess we better sit here and figure out because I'm not wasting gas…" adding a little venom at the end.

Natsu's shoulders lifted in some attempt to hide most of his face behind his white scarf as he muttered, "Geez… You're a mood-killer… Let's go see the horror showcase they're playing then…"

**Gray's P.O.V.:**

I chuckled at Natsu's reaction to my small threat commenting as I began driving towards the theater: "I didn't realize we had a mood there,"

I saw him burrow his face deeper into his scarf out of the corner of my eye; I sighed smiling sadly as I continued to drive. I pulled into the theater's parking lot just as the clock beeped '2:00'; I followed my noisy crush out of my car and into the more noisy building.

"WAIT…WHAT?" Natsu's shout gathered everyone's, in the theater, attention to us.

I face-palmed myself at the realization that of course Natsu, of all people, would get the dates wrong! Why was I so surprised; I clamped my hand over his mouth quickly telling the lady behind the ticket window to just give us two tickets for the showcase they were showing. I slipped a twenty through the small opening grabbing the tickets as I dragged Natsu away.

"What was that for?" He growled at me as I sighed, relaxing into my seat.

"Don't make a scene when it's your fault that you got the date wrong," I sighed again, glaring at him before looking around.

As far as I could see, there were couples… Couples everywhere in the room; _oh shit… does that mean that it'll be showing a bunch of—_

Before I could finish my thoughts, the movie started playing; _Great I wanted to punish him for dragging me out here but I just end up punish myself as well!_ I mentally kicked myself for my dumb idea throughout the whole movie; I cautiously glanced over to Natsu when the movie was over and people were heading out. I could see he was in deep thought; his eye brows arched in a way that seemed to scream so. I stood up nudging him: "C'mon… we gotta get out of here," but he didn't move, "Alright… I'm going to the bathroom… so don't leave without me… just wait outside it when you're done thinking." I added, brushing past him descending down the steps and out the door towards the bathrooms. I didn't really have to go I just wanted to splash some cold water in my face to calm the nerves that had suddenly risen from looking at him.

"Why… why can't I be anything more than a friend…?" I wondered out loud, praying in the back of my mind that no one else was around to hear.

I stepped out; the halls were pretty empty but no Natsu in sight.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Gray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked down the halls a little bit to see if Natsu went to get a drink: No.

In the bathroom: No.

Out in the car: No.

The halls by the room they were in: No.

A trembling hand ran through the raven locks as Gray sighed entering the room they had saw 'The Switch' in. He quickly climbed the steps to the spot they had been sitting and sure enough, Natsu was still sitting there.

"Bastard… Making me worry," Gray commented, more to himself than anything.

Although Natsu had heard the raven's comment he had no move to show any acknowledgment of it; Gray sat back down next to him as the duo watched another romantic movie (How Do You Know, this time…)

It was taking all of Gray's strength not to suggest leaving; he didn't want Natsu thinking he was forcing him to stay but at the same time he was hoping that the two movies would let Natsu understand how the raven felt about his noisy pink-haired best friend.

**Natsu's P.O.V.:**

_It was now… or never..._ I concluded in my head as I glanced sideways over to Gray; Lucy had told me about this showcase that the theater does every Saturday. I had lied and told Gray that it was a horror showcase, even though I already knew that it wasn't until next weekend but I figured it would seem normal if I purposely messed up on the dates. I swallowed the lump in my throat; thinking back to when he had confessed to me…

_**Flashback: (Third-person P.O.V.)**_

"_So what do you get out of all of this?" Natsu's question made Gray smile at how things were just falling into place for him._

"_You," Onyx eyes grew larger as his face flushed dark red from the embarrassment/surprise the raven had caused. _

"_W-w-what d-d-do you mean?" Natsu stammered unaware that the tone of his voice was making Gray want to hold him tightly._

"_I'm in love with you, Natsu." The raven confessed, hoping that he hadn't ruined the friendship the two had._

_Would he reject him completely? Or would he lead him on in an attempt to not hurt him tonight? Gray doubted the pink-haired teen felt even remotely the same; his eyes scanned the ones in front of him to see if there was any concrete emotions swelling in his onyx eyes. Natsu's lip twitched slightly before opening slightly as if to say something before shutting as he bit his bottom lip in defeat._

"_Looks like I'll just have to make you fall for me." Gray chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder breaking the silence._

_**End of Flashback:**_

**Natsu's P.O.V.:**

At first hearing those words scared me but Gray never pushed the issue and never made me feel uncomfortable afterwards. As much as I hate to admit it, I had fallen for him little by little; I had hoped that seeing these romantic movies would push Gray to think he should confess just one more time but I knew that would be stupid to do. If I wanted this to happen, I would have to be the one to make the first move… _but how?_

_Should I just lean over and k-k-kiss him?_

**No, I can barely say it…**

_Should I just confess?_

**And what if he's already moved on…**

My heated argument wasn't helping at all; in fact it was making things worse.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

The movie ended and both teen felt that they were at their limits with their feelings for one another; the duo walked out not talking even after they had driven a good thirty minutes. The silence kept thickening the air between them until it was almost suffocating. Their dorm room was another twenty minutes away; this was going to be a long car ride for both of them.

**At the Dorm Room-**

**Gray's P.O.V.:**

I kicked my shoes off and headed straight for the desk that my navy blue Toshiba laptop sat; I turned the laptop on, behind me I could hear Natsu close the door and kick his own shoes off. I had to calm my nerves down; I _attempted_ to finish my work from my classes but no such luck. Mainly due to the feeling of being stared at, I swung around on my chair to see Natsu making a dive to hide his face behind his pillow. I grabbed a book that I just finished reading and chucked it at his head; immediately his head shot up from the obvious pain it must have cause him before shooting daggers at me mentally.

"It's not nice to stare," I warned him as I walked over and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

The action of pinching the bridge of the rosy-haired teen's nose left both teens speechless; both staring at one another as if seeing each other for the first time. Gray's fingers slowly went limp and began falling back to just hang by the raven's side but were stopped when a firm hand grasp his limp hand and pushed him backwards. The raven fell onto his ass and before he could growl a complaint at the harsh reaction he felt something sit on his lap…

"N-Natsu…?" He had asked, wondering if he had hit his head and was imagining the rosy-haired teen on his lap.

It happened quickly; too quick for the raven to register mentally until it was too late and the warmth pulled away. Gray stared awestruck at the now-blushing teen in front of him; "I think that, maybe… maybe I might be in love with you…" who confessed as his body tensed up from embarrassment.

**Gray's P.O.V.:**

"I think that, maybe… maybe I might be in love with you…"

_I can't believe it…_

**Natsu's P.O.V.:**

"I think that, maybe… maybe I might be in love with you…"

_I said it… I can't believe I actually said it…_

I don't know when it happened but I could see warm drops falling onto Gray's chest every time I blinked. The next thing I knew, a hand brushed away the tears that were still forming in the corners of my eyes.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

In one calm fluid motion, Gray flipped them both over so Natsu was lying against the floor as he asked: "Do you mean that?" moving his gaze to the side to avoid making him feel uncomfortable.

"Ye—" Gray's lips covered up the rest of the word as he kissed the blushing teen beneath him.

The duo was too busy fighting against every urge they had building up inside them to notice someone had knocked softly and opened the door until that person coughed loudly. The two looked over eyeing their visitor, with a little anger, who just chuckled as his friend howled with laughter: "See! Told you, Gray he'd come around!"

'_Jellal and Loke were going to get it next time we play video games_' Gray schemed mentally before catching Natsu's reaction: _priceless!_ Said teen was blushing a darker shade of red, almost resembling a tomato; the raven made no move to move from his spot hovering over his friend as their two other friends stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

"So when did this happen?" Loke asked, coy.

"More like… can you please get out of that position before the yaoi fan girls see you?" Jellal groaned, covering his eyes teasingly.

"Actually," shifting his legs so it locked Natsu's in place, "I do… it happened only a few minutes ago so if you wouldn't mind… leave," Gray added glaring at them both but mostly Jellal.

"The girls wanted us to invite you both on a 'group date' tonight…" Loke explained as he dragged his somewhat annoying friend out the door.

"Alright… Come and get us when you're heading out," The raven responded back as the door shut close and the two were alone again.

Gray leaned down to the lips he had been forced away from; they were soft as waves of emotions flooded their bodies. Gray's hand slipped slightly underneath the fabric of Natsu's long-sleeved shirt; keeping his touches only on the teen's upper hip sending waves of cold through the body. The two pulled away, due to the need for air, from the intoxicating kiss; eyes clouded with lust and raw passion.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Natsu's question made Gray chuckle at the innocence behind it.

( - - - - - - )

**Csilla: I really do apologize if the POV changes irritated anyone... **


End file.
